Out of Court
'Out of Court '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in City Square and it's 50th case of the game, also the 2nd one to take place in City Square district. Plot Still worried for Chief Vanya Bhakta, Bruno and player took a walk to clear their mind a little bit. As they were passing by a courthouse, they heard a loud explosion coming from inside. They quickly went to investigate, only to find courthouse clerk Corrina Carson crushed by ceiling. They also found TNT pieces in the debris, revealing that the killer planted TNT on the 2nd floor and activated it, making the ceiling collapse and crush Corrina to death. The team suspected three people for Corrina's murder, judge Grayson Pierre, CEO Molly Greene and thief Mindy Mason before returning to the station. When they returned there, they got approached by panicking Gabriel, who told them that another bombing accident happend. Gabriel explained that somebody have just bombed the suspended bridge. The team headed there and helped the firefighters in rescuing people that have fallen in the water. Then, they investigated the suspended bridge, only to find enough reasons to suspect lawyer Colin Ryder and journalist Willie Redfern. A little while later, the team investigated the bank. After that, they spoke to Mindy, who admitted that her plan was to bomb the courtroom before her trial, but somebody else did it instead. They've also spoke to Grayson, whose blood was found on a hand remote used to activate bombs. Even though Grayson swore to God that he doesn't have any reasons to blow up whole courtroom and suspended bridge, the team put him in custody. Just few minutes later, Tyler Highmore told the team that he found something interesting in Liam Saunders' files. Tyler then told them that Liam wrote down that he saw somebody planting bombs around the Venusville Justice Fighters headquarters just around 20 minutes before his dissapearence. Immediately, Daria Lynn and player managed to find bomb planted behind the dumpster next to their headquarters. After defusing it, Bruno and player quickly decided to find this bomber before they strike again and harm somebody else. They investigated the courtroom once again, only to find out that Molly Greene was angry at Corrina for accidently staining her wedding dress with ink, ruining Molly's wedding few months ago. They've also found out that lawyer Colin Ryder wanted to reduce security around the courtroom, explaining that he thought that it was not necessary, and that Willie Redfern found an explosive box few hours before the murder, but refused to inform the police. The team then found enough evidence to determine that the bomber and Corrina Carson's killer is Colin Ryder. Upon admitting to the murder, Colin said that nobody can sleep peacefully knowing that Order of Specters might freeze the earth. Colin then got an idea of planting bombs in various locations around the city, wanting to destory Venusville completely and to get rid of OoS, calling Venusville a ''home of OoS. When Bruno told him that not everyone is OoS and that innocent people died because of his sick idea of justice, Colin laughed and explained that some innocent people must die for better tommorow, revealing that he didn't even had a reason to kill Corrina Carson and that she was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. Angered, Bruno then tried to put the handcuffs on Colin, but Colin unbuttoned his shirt and revealed a dynamite vest. Bruno pulled out his gun and told Colin to surrender. When Colin was about to press the button and blow up whole station, Bruno shot him between the eyes, making him fall on the floor, dead... After arresting the killer, the team got approached by beat cop Amy Davis who said that she spotted Avery searching for something in the debris. However, Amy wasn't able to arrest her since Avery ran away as soon as she saw her. The team then immediately went to the suspended bridge only to find a strange box that was sent to Gabriel. After few hours, Gabriel called them in and revealed that strange box had a sniper rifle in it, along with a message Make me proud girl signed by Avery. Bruno then realized that whoever shot Mandy and Chief Bhakta is a female. Gabriel also revealed them that Avery left a coded message for her accomplice, telling her to read the instructions that she left in destroyed courtroom. The team hurried there and found a hologram device that was sent to Tyler, who analyzed it and said that he knows the reason behind Mandy's attempted assassination. Per hologram device, Avery decided to kill both Chief and Mandy so that nobody could stop OoS from getting inside of the V.A.S.A. district. Since OoS getting inside of the V.A.S.A. district would start a war between V.A.S.A. and OoS, the team decided that they must arrest both Avery and her accomplice along with Madison. Meanwhile, Willie Redfern claimed that Liam Saunders is kidnapped by V.A.S.A. since Willie noticed that Liam was obsessed with V.A.S.A. and Madison. The team went to investigate the Venusville bank where Liam was few hours before his dissapearence. There, the team found Liam's microphone with blue fibers on it. The fibers were sent to Philip, who revealed that they are coming from Madison's coat, revealing Madison as the person who kidnapped Liam Saunders. After all these events, the team was ready to continue their mission to arrest Avery and her accomplice and to find Liam Saunders and his kidnapper, Madison Black... Summary Victim: * Corrina Carson (crushed by ceiling in courtroom). Murder Weapon: * Ceiling Debris Killer: * Colin Ryder Suspects GPierreVC50.png|Grayson Pierre MGreeneVC50.png|Molly Greene MMasonVC50.png|Mindy Mason CRyderVC50.png|Colin Ryder WRedfernVC50.png|Willie Redfern Quasi-Suspects ADavisVC50.png|Amy Davis Killer's Profile * The killer knows explosives. * The killer uses a mud mask. * The killer uses a metal detector. * The killer wears a tie. * The killer's blood type is AB-. Crime Scenes